fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vegeance/Archive 1
Welcome Page Hey, I'm a level 10 Slackninja, what do you need to know? RavenSong 15:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC) 7,680 xp is required to get to level 11 :) RavenSong 15:51, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I think that is a good idea. Because I feel that the only thing holding back this sight is organization. - ICollectStuff I am not sure what I can do. I don't have admin priviledges. - Maqiui You did great job on all the videos, I agree u should be an admin - Achilles180 20:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) From my interactions with Scorpia (Vengence here on wikia) both on FU and here on wikia (a lot of my edits were before I signed up for a wikia account) she has shown diligence and and professionalism well beyond average in the community. Her activity here on wikia speaks for itself, not only has she done numerous vidoes and updated countless pages, she has also brought highlighting members of the FU community to help contribute our knowledge to wikia pages. I consider myself to be a prominante member of the FU community on Kongregate, and I wouldn't have created a wikia account to help share my knowledge without Scorpia's lead. There is no one else as active in both the FU community and on Wikia. Ventas123 20:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Sparklebutt, I'm planning on getting some admin rights because it seems like the current admin is away and the other two admins/bureaucrats seem to not have been active for 5-8 months. I'm mainly just looking for article deletion/source page editing rights and some additional special pages if there is vandalism. I'd like your opinion on this. Thanks. vegeance 03:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : I certainly think that there should be someone with admin rights who is an active user. (Not me) Other than that I couldn't really say. Gem Sparklebutt 19:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I was wondering if you had the pet icons for the pet page. vegeance 03:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : I don't really intend to get too involved with the F.U. wiki. Just do a bit here and there when the whim takes me. I'll probably get fascinated by something else in a month or two's time. Gem Sparklebutt 19:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure why Vegeance is so eager to have a job where nobody notices if you do a good job, but everybody's ready to lynch you if you do a poor one. But since she does want it, and has already done a lot of work on improving the FU wiki, I'd get her an admin slot before she realizes what she's letting herself in for. 23:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Bug! For some reason I am no longer able to leave comments or reply to comments! When I try to post a comment it appears to do something but the comment does not appear. When I click the reply button it sends me to the top of the page and does not open a reply text box. :-( Gem Sparklebutt 20:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. This is the sort of things wiki administrators get asked about. ;-) Badger Dragon payment You got the money OK? Gem Sparklebutt 14:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. One edit to her own talk page in the last 4 months does not really make Elonka an "active" admin, so I don't believe that is an issue. And you made a nice effort to contact other users. My one concern is that you have posted a blog indicating that you are starting a new wiki elsewhere since making the adoption request. Are you still interested in building this wiki as well? -- Wendy (talk) 02:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Have fun with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Incidentally, if you are interested in more form-based editing of pages you may wish to poke around some on our community forums and possibly if you have a specific request post asking for help. There are ways to make things more standardized and the users there could help you figure out what might suit your needs. We have, for example, a new page layout builder tool, although it is still in development so not entirely bug-free; it attempts to make it relatively easy to enable standardized page formats however. There is also a forms extension I have seen used on some wikis. And it is possible to create buttons that insert the various templates on the edit page, so if you do stick with templates for pages you can at least create them easily :). Good luck whatever you decide! -- Wendy (talk) 01:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah thanks, I am interested in being able to extend the functionality of the wiki to standardize formats for consistency and being able to manage page layouts. I will stick around to check for them. Thanks again! vegeance 01:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: :::: Hey Vegeance/Scorpia, I fully endorse your admin status. Thanks for all your help! If you need to contact me directly, email or IMs are usually best. --Elonka 19:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Senior Combination pieces Thanks, Dude. Much appreciated! Editing stuffed up in Internet Explorer Gem Sparklebutt here. I now can't edit properly in Internet Explorer _or_ Firefox. Anyway, could you add the following content to the Weapons page. REDIRECT Equipment#Held Only do it like it's supposed to look - 'cuz I can't edit properly. (See start of message) Same thing as last time, only redirect from Armor to Equipment#Worn Well, this is embarassing, but how do you make paragraphs in the quest layout without using the br tags? Emethyst 17:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) eclair We need a global éclair -> eclair change. It doesn't have an accent in the game. Porkin Wodka Need to global replace Porkin Vodka -> Porkin Wodka Gem Sparklebutt 12:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) nice work with the quest template, can you make one for individual enemies? don't know what should be on them but probably info that doesn't appear on the enemies page. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 12:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) the bot did a few weird things, can we make it add links to "HOT HOT" instead of "HOT" or use nbsp (" HOT ") because it causes "UFO Photo" > "UFO PHOTo" and such. Thanks --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 09:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hi, can you check THIS and tell me what you think? thanks, --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 15:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) hi, i've been messing around with templates, what do you think about this template (template source) for the quest pages? one problae though is that i don't know how to make a duplicate middle image and textbox (- option for multiple items if user inputs them) yet --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 10:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Loot Templete after a lot of nerve wrecking editing, i managed to make this Loot Template, it has 0-4 item compatability. you can check out the showroom. can we implement it in the wiki? if so, does it leave too much blank room underneath it? (i don't think i can do anything about it) if we need more than 4 items i can make it larger ad infinitum (or at least ad multum^^) Please tell me what you think. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 15:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) fixed the problem with the blank space under the template, can remove even more if you think we need to. i think it is ready! --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 16:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) i changed Imagebox and am working on documentation --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 16:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You asked me if I was here to contribute continually or if this is just a once-in-a-freetime habitual thing... Hmm, hard to answer that. I think I will try to contribute continually, although I might not edit in the future as often as I am now (free time rocks !). Theletter 15:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I made the Imagebox also work as the quest completed box, please check THIS to see how it looks. *I think i need a better code for the first conditional (wanted the trigger to be "|header = QUEST" but didn't manage to get it working). *I made it work by text and not images for the possibility of not entering any image. *I still need to revamp it when i have the time (make layers load before the text so there will be no text behind the next layer; make all heights 0 so that there will be less empty space after the box). *Is there a way to insert breaks into text automatically when the inputed data is too long? (needed for long sentances in the quest completed box) Please tell me what you think --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 23:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) With pleasure, I'm glad to help out in any way I can. Just tell me what I have to do =') Theletter 23:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I revamped the Imagebox, now the code is much neater and the blank space under it is editable (by me). wanted to ask you what do you think would be better, when there's 0-1 items where should the next line text begin? see option 1 and 2 HERE and tell me. Thanks, --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 09:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for repairing the mess i did on Items page, didn't realize it was a different page that navigates the table. sorry for the mess T_T --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 21:58, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Hi! So, I made a quick photoshop thingy to show you what I think we should do with the Home Page... It is all described in this blog page. Feel free to comment and give you thoughts about it! See you! Theletter 16:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? you can't embed a flash file on wiki? that...sucks... Maybe there's a way to hardcode it into the wiki html pages... Sorry about the whole no replys thing, I'm almost never on Kong, I mostly play on FU.net, because I got sick of the having-to-scroll-down-thing on Kong. Who are you on Kong? Theletter 17:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Here is an attempt at a footer portal template, intended to be put at the bottom of all the pages of this wiki. If you don't like it, feel free to edit. If you do, maybe we could send the nice VengeanceBot to edit all the wiki pages. Even if it's not the best template ever, it will facilitate navigation between pages... Theletter 00:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Vegeance. Happy you like it =) I'm still having trouble with the spacing between the boxes, but i'll take care of it later. 22:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hm, the last message was from me, I wasn't logged in, sry. Theletter 22:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) The search is playing hide-and-seek with my cursor... Are you getting that too? D'you know why, and how to fix it? Theletter 13:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Would you have any objections to me changing the questbox template to something like this ? --Theletter 00:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Recent Activity Help is there a way to make changes of a certain page (my testing pages) not show up in recent changes - when it's my testing it just spams the recent activity page and for no good reason, thanks --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Navigation bar A Wikia contributor told me: Tabs, pretty interesting. I think it could be a replacement for the portal system with arrows. 209.159.183.114 13:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) This person wants us to check out the tab possibility to replace the top navigation bar. I'm leaving it up to you, because first of all, I have no idea how to do that, and second, I don't really have an opinion on the subject, I like both the drop down menu we already have, but tabs would be fine too. -- Theletter 14:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! The tabs look awesome on the quests page! Great job! --Theletter 18:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yup. --Theletter 02:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi all! Quest Links Not working / wikia.css opinion / poll opinion I'm just landing an hand for add some information to this wanderful Wiki, now i'm trying to prepare Bola-ing for fruit quest by Farmer Maynard, i'm just doing the quest now to write the walktrought so i'd like the seniors tho check my job to correct any mistake Hi i have some problem with the links in th quest page Bola-ing for Fruit to the previus and succesive quest (BFC and clearing the way), don't know why... some help? Yup. Also, whoever posted the previous message here is right, there are some minor link problems in the Infobox quest template, sometimes the links look like links but are not clickable. I can't figure it out. Any ideas? --Theletter 16:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) .css skin opinion Screenshot: Is the .js working correctly? Any problems? Crashing toolbars? vegeance 02:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) For some reason the FU logo is not showing up. And the side railbar either. --Theletter 13:54, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I assume you were the one to leave me the last massage about the railbar. Ummm. What do you call the railbar? The bar on the side with search/Images/Hot Pages etc? I see it the "slider" way. It's not interfering with anything. Oh, but the top "Wikia bar" is centered, witch makes it look weird. --Theletter 23:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nothing is stretched past anything for me. --Theletter 23:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I'll let you do it, since you've got the experience :D Happy to help. Hey! Sorry I was gone. What did you want to talk to me about? --Theletter 12:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Confirmed it's fixed (but i dunno why! xD) Now i'm on Killer Juice (Daily), almost done. I'm on the Kong chat. --Theletter 13:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) YES!!! And it looks fantastic. --Theletter 16:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, just saw the poll in the main page. great job. one question though, is there a way to drag people's attention to it? (it took me 3 days to discover it existed) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 21:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC)